1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to storage units for motorcycles or other two-wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
When traveling on motorcycles, it is often desirable to have spare clothing available and, in some instances, back-up fuel available in case of inclement weather and/or to be able to take extended trips. Thus, it is desirable to have some type of storage unit available in which to place such items.
In order to satisfy such needs, one common practice has been to sling bags, commonly referred to as saddlebags, over the sides of the motorcycle. Such saddlebags are often aesthetically unappealing and provide aerodynamic drag which can detract from the enjoyment of riding a motorcycle and/or increase fuel consumption because of the extra work required by the motor to overcome the resulting aerodynamic drag.
Others, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,715, 6,484,914, 5,664,715, and 6,443,344, have devised luggage racks that mount onto the rear fender of a motorcycle. However, luggage racks are undesirable because the contents thereon are exposed to the weather and are otherwise not protected from the elements and debris that may come in contact with the contents on the luggage rack while traveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,516 B2 to Hanagan discloses a storage unit for a motorcycle that can be removably mounted onto the rear fender. However, the design of the storage unit is such that if eddy currents or updrafts of sufficient force come in contact with the storage unit, the storage unit may become dislodged from the fender and/or the cover may become disengaged, exposing the contents to the elements and/or causing them to be expelled from the storage unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,439 to Iwao et al. discloses trunk structures in scooter-type vehicles. However, this type of structure can only be used in that type of a large-bodied two-wheeled vehicle, and is not appropriate for the sleek, aerodynamic aesthetics desired with a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,077 to Nakajima et al. discloses a storage box for a motorcycle where the storage box is located above the engine; in other words, in between the seat and, therefore, the driver of the motorcycle and the handlebars of the motorcycle. This design has the potential of making the motorcycle difficult to drive and, in some cases, dangerous, whereby the operator cannot react quickly to hazards with which he may come in contact.
Therefore, there remains in the art a need for an aerodynamically-sound mounted storage unit for a motorcycle.